Carter Blake
Lieutenant Carter Blake (born April 3, 1968) is the investigator in charge of the Origami Killer case, and works alongside FBI investigator Norman Jayden throughout the Heavy Rain story. Blake is rash and ruthless in his pursuit of the killer - he is quick to ignore protocol, engage in police brutality, and jump to conclusions about suspects in order to close the case quickly. As such, there can be intense friction between himself and Norman, who insists that Blake's suspects do not fit the psychological profile, and may interfere with his more aggressive actions. Blake dismisses Norman's analytical approach as being useless and bureaucratic; the player can decide to be similarly insulting and call out Blake's lack of progress in the case. Regardless, Blake maintains an antagonistic relationship with Jayden for the entirety of the game. His only other relationships are with fellow officer Ash and Captain Leighton Perry, for whom he seems to have some respect. His sidearm is a Silver 220 and chambered in .45ACP. History with Scott? If the player does not clean up all the evidence in Manfred's shop after the murder, Scott will be taken in for questioning at the police station. Blake, however, lets him off easily, indicating some relationship between the two, most likely from Scott's history as a police lieutenant. Scott also seems to be the only character Blake acts kindly towards, unlike the hostility with which he approaches Norman. Blake also apparently cares about Scott's well being, as before Scott leaves the station Blake asks if Scott was hiding something beyond ideas from him and if he would tell Blake about it, hinting to Blake harboring suspicions about Scott. Possible Suspect After investigating the Blue Lagoon, Jayden notices that the gun used to kill Paco was supposed to be on police lock-down, meaning a police officer would be the only one able to retrieve it. Additionally, while Jayden is putting together the final pieces of the puzzle with ARI, he notices that the killer is wearing a gold watch in the video footage of their fight. The gold watch is the same type given to officers that make lieutenant. You are then given the option to 'investigate further' or 'accuse Blake.' If the player accuses Blake he angrily questions what Norman is doing, and you have several more chances to drop the accusation, or accuse him all the way. If this happens Norman holds Blake at gunpoint and prepares to turn him in while Blake warns Norman he should be locked up. Blake is quickly proved innocent and an infuriated Captain Perry removes Norman from the investigation. Endings If Jayden manages to crack the case, he departs from the police department to pursue the Origami Killer. Blake notices Jayden in a rush, and decides to follow him with a crew of other police officers. They all surround the warehouse where Ethan and Shaun are located with snipers ready to shoot. This only happens if Ethan is still alive or evaded arrest. If Madison Paige is dead or doesn't escape arrest, Ethan is killed coming out of the warehouse as Blake orders his officers to fire. If this occurs while Jayden is alive, both Blake and Captain Perry's police badges are suspended for an period of time. If all four characters survive, Blake is simply dropped from the story following the confrontation at the warehouse, as is Captain Perry. However, he does appear in Epilogue - Uploaded, only if Jayden is killed. Perry invites Blake to Norman's funeral, Blake refuses, he lies by saying that he and Jayden didn't see eye to eye on much, Perry does not mind, but lets Blake keep his glasses, after a minute, he puts them on, enjoying himself, until the ghost of Norman appears, freaking out Blake, and the scene ends. Chapters Blake appears in: *Crime Scene *Welcome, Norman *Kick Off Meeting *Nathaniel *Covered Market *Police News *Shrink and Punches *Fugitive *Under Arrest *Manfred (Optional) *On the Loose *Solving the Puzzle *The Old Warehouse *Epilogue - Uploaded Trivia *Besides Ash and Perry, the only character who Blake acts friendly to is Scott Shelby, (unlike Norman, Ethan or Madison, since he isn't friendly to either of them). However, he is also friendly to Grace Mars, as he is willing to listen to her explanation. *The only chapters for Norman where Blake does not appear in are Jayden Blues, Mad Jack and Fish Tank. *Blake appears the most chapters for a non-main character, appearing in 12 chapters. (one is optional) *For Norman's story, he has the option to push Blake twice, (Shrink and Punches and Under Arrest) punch him in the face (Under Arrest), and to accuse him. (Solving the Puzzle) *He is the only non-main character with a major role to never die in the entire game. (unlike Lauren Winter and Charles Kramer) *The only chapters he appears in without Norman are Manfred and On the Loose. Category:Characters